


Thilli Week - Rare Pair of the Week

by PersephoneParkinson, SandraSempra, TheFairestOfTheRare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing, Heartache, New love, TheFairestoftheRare, Thilli Week, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneParkinson/pseuds/PersephoneParkinson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSempra/pseuds/SandraSempra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairestOfTheRare/pseuds/TheFairestOfTheRare
Summary: The Fairest of the Rare Facebook Group holds a weekly Rare Pair.This week Thilli - Theodore Nott x Millicent Bullstrode - and some of our members wrote drabbles.Disclaimer: All pieces are not beta'd and are posted as the original writers have written them.





	1. Cigarettes and Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All pieces are not beta'd and are posted as the original writers have written them.

* * *

  **Cigarettes and Theo**

Thilli Drabble - Theo x Millicent  
**by Sandra-Sempra**

* * *

He tasted of cigarettes as his lips collided with her own, the feel of his weight increasing as he lowered himself over her. Millicent’s mornings often began this way: Theo waking her with his expertly wandering hands and igniting her senses to ensure she could take him in completely. He was good at that, making her mold and crave him like no other. She wasn’t particularly one to be swayed to the ways of another, but Theo knew exactly where to touch her; how to touch her; exploring her curves like the first time, everytime.  
  
She was often the take charge person outside these doors, bringing all those to their knees to kiss the very heels she clicked against the Ministry floor. But in the bedroom she submitted to Theo’s very smirk he pressed across his lips as they glided up the curve of her neck, to the piercing blue of his eyes that bore into her, and to the way he knew her most sensitive spots.  
  
He was often a man of few words, instead talking through the jerk of his hips and the swirl of his tongue. She didn’t mind it though, oftentimes finding her breath had hitched to the point she was unable to form words of her own. While in his arms she thought of nothing else, taking her in every possible position their bodies would allow, her body would allow, and it grew harder and harder for her to leave his side; to go back to that bad bitch in charge she played so well for years only to find she wanted to be controlled, wanted the reigns to be pulled back. She only ever wanted the one man she knew was strong enough to do it. Theo.

* * *

 


	2. Love In Unison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All pieces are not beta'd and are posted as the original writers have written them.

**Love In Unison**

Thilli Drabble - Theo x Millient  
**by Sandra-Sempra**

* * *

She was so cute when she pouted: her already plump lips puckered exaggeratedly across her normally masked features as he pulled away from her.  
  
“We can’t hide in here forever,” he told her, tugging his shirt over his head and jerking it down. Millicent sat on the couch, her arms folded over her bare and heavy chest with her knees bent to the side. She remained silent, but narrowed her eyes.   
  
Pulling up his trousers he bent down to her, kissing her innocently on the forehead. He hesitated. His fingers itched to trace the outline of her voluptuous curves again. In here they were safe. Safe from the turmoils of the Dark Lord’s reign that spilled their world over into darkness; chaos. In here it was just a boy and a girl, free to open up and share their vulnerable sides with one another that they were forced to hide out there.  
  
Her lashes fluttered as his lips collided with the flesh of her face. She knew he was right, knew they would have to rebuild their walls again and continue on in this war they were forced to live in. A war where they were taught to believe His regime was the only logical fight worth supporting. She froze at his hesitation - him hovered over her and pressing his forehead to the spot his lips had pressed against her own - and she actually whimpered.   
  
Millicent Bulstrode whimpered. It was a sound he’d never heard escape her, and he sighed in response, dropping to his knees and slowly, gently, sliding his arms around her waist; his head now resting against her bosom. They were still for a time, the only sound inside the room was that of their synchronized breathing; their hearts pounding in unison as they mentally prepared themselves to leave the other’s side to fight.   
  
They met in secret, the pureblood and the halfblood. The Dark Lord had plans; plans that would cause the other’s heart to shatter against His fist of superiority. Plans that would cut the very strand that connected the two as one. Loyal halfbloods were still halfbloods.  
  
Theo loved her. He wasn’t sure when it was he had this revelation. Wasn’t certain when his mind stopped resisting, thrusting rationality aside, but gods he couldn’t deny his feelings anymore. He couldn’t deny her. Millicent loved him too. He felt it now in the silence of the room.   
  
He rose, their silence broken from the sounds of clashing curses on the other side of the window, illuminating the room in green hues. Their fingers had entwined, neither letting go as he trudged towards the door, finally dropping the other’s hold as the space between them became too much. He peered back at her - she remained so still; her eyes closed and her hand outstretched over the arm of the couch - and he reluctantly left her there...

* * *

 


	3. Heart to Millicent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Drabble made by our own Sandra-Sempra, dedicated to Sabs

**Thilli Drabble**   
**Dedicating this one to Sabs**

* * *

 

Theo never saw it coming; he explored her wanton curves time and again, and still he was blindsided. He had her pinned firmly beneath him, her back arched off the disentangled fabric of the sheets and her heavy breasts pressed firmly against his chest. His grip upon her wrists were tight; secure, and he had always been proud to beam down at her with his proclaimed role of dominance.

Theo was bushwhacked. He had her purring against him as his teeth grazed teasingly across the curve of her neck and still she caught him by surprise. He witnessed her flush and squirm under his attention, losing herself in ways that drove them both over the utter edge of reason, and he preened over the way he was able to control how she felt.

Theo never knew what hit him. He was practically glowing at the preeminence position he had her in, satisfaction evident across his lips at the submission he thought her to be in, when she turned the tables on him. He knew she was strong, and he loved her for the size she was, adored the level of curvatures she possessed, but had always been able to tame the beauty between the sheets.

Theo wasn’t ready when she took charge, vulnerability leaving her features as a secret, wicked smirk began to ghost her lips, pressing them hard against his own, somehow slipping her locked hands from his grip. She had other plans, and he found himself pulled down in a way of desired need, hesitation from the sudden change in position striking him as he stalled the actions of what she wanted, what she needed.

Theo never saw it coming. Her legs on either side of his neck; her features dark with lust and determination as he realized his head was locked between her strong, thick thighs. It brought a new level of desire to their rumbles, a shiny pristine change of roles in which he never prepared himself for. He submitted completely to his witch’s demands, enjoying the different angle of admiration as he watched his witch from the view between her thighs. Theo never knew what hit him when he gave himself, his heart, to Millicent Bulstrode.

* * *

 


	4. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by the lovely PersephoneParkinson for Thilli week!

**The Sun**

* * *

 

Theodore hadn't realized Millicent was the sun until it was nearly too late.

He never treated her like everyone else. Millicent wouldn't thrive in Slytherin but tradition was tradition no matter how far the name Bulstrode had fallen on the Sacred 28 list. So she tried to overcompensate, but being too mean and too tough only got you so far when your heart was spun glass.

They were parallel, Millicent and Theo, both moving in straight lines set before them by someone else and it seemed for longest eternity that they were never meant to touch.

Eternities can end in a split second.

“I'm not coming back Theo.”

“What.”

“I have family, in America, and I think I'm going to go look for them. Real family Theo and none of them attached to the mess that this war created. I need that.”

“But..but.” Theo was stuck at his best friends words. The emotions that overcame him felt all encompassing. Without Millicent what was the point of going to Hogwarts at all? Who would he eat meals with? Who would he walk with and talk with and complain about schoolwork? Who would floo to him randomly in the summer, her arms filled with bits of poetry and the laughter he missed so much? Without Millicent his whole existence seemed suddenly darker, eclipsed by her absence.

Millicent laid her head on his shoulder. “You are still the most important person to me. No one can ever replace you Theodore.”

Theo made it to September first with the knowledgeable that Millie would be leaving the next day. His trunk was packed and his owl set in her cage. There was just one problem. His heart seemed to be beating a phrase against his ribs, steady and consist since she told him her plans: followherfolllowherfollowherfollowherfollowher. But he couldn't, could he? He had still had duties that his father laid out for him. Personal goals he wanted to accomplish. But what good were those goals if he couldn't have Millicent by his side?

The Floo rang and Theo realized this was it, his very last chance to change this eternity.

Millicent stepped through and was unprepared for the wad Theo had grabbed her about the waist, leaving no space between them.

“Theo..?” She whispered and was unsure why. Theo was looking at her like he never had before. An intensity burning behind his eyes that was leaving her breathless.

“I'm going to kiss you. I will give you these five second to step out of my arms should you not want to be kissed..1…...2…..3…”

Millicent didn't allow another second to go by, she kissed him. The shock that flashed on his face almost wanted to make her laugh but she couldn't. Because kissing Theo was taking her over. She could feel his grip tighten on her side and suddenly there was a hand on the back of her neck, holding them even closer.

“I love you,” Theo murmured against her lips. “I love you but I can't follow you and that kills me inside. So please.” He began punctuating with feather kisses against her lips. “Please. Please. Please. Return to me. I do not wish to know what it's like to live without you.”

Millicent felt as if all her wildest dreams were coming true and being snatched away all at once. The sudden urge to stay here, to be with the boy she's loved all this time, was too great.

“I'll stay. I won't leave because Theo I love you too. More than anything.”

“Millicent, you mean everything to me. But I won't keep you trapped here. What's this year when we now have this eternity together?”

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes. For all of his doubts, his self hate, and fear meant nothing when it came time to speak his truth. He was a beautiful gem of a man and the sudden knowledge that he was all hers moved her soul.

“Okay then. Let's get to the train.”

He smiled, then kissed her deeply one last time.

Millicent was the sun. Whether he felt her warmth from across the ocean or burned under her touch, he knew that he would never be plagued by darkness again.

* * *

 


End file.
